friends and enemies
by fanficreader1312
Summary: Draco and Harry are secretly together, when Ron discovers their relationship problems start...
1. library

Rated: T

Reviews: Yes, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: so I decided to write a story about Harry and Draco, hope you like it!

Harry and Ron were studying in the library, it was already late, so the redhead stood up from his chair and started to collect his books.

"Harry it's really late, we should go" he said, the other lifted his head and looked at him.

"I think I'm staying a bit longer, I want to finish this paper for Snape." he replied

"Ok, see you later" Ron concluded, he seemed defeated and somehow disappointed, but Harry didn't noticed, his eyes again glued to the books. When his friend desappeared from sight immediately someone behind him started talking.

"Finally! The Weasley boy had been glued to you all day!" a voice stated, Harry turned and he saw Draco standing right in front of him.

"Seemes like someone is really jealous here" he flirted looking in those grey eyes.

"What are you saying Potter, I'm not jealous, everyone in this school knows that Weasley had a crush on you since the first year" the blonde snapped back leaning down so that their faces where at the same height.

"What are you talking about? He has not a crush on me!" Harry replied

"Ok, if you say so" Darco said, but he wasn't convinced "It's better for me then..." he concluded smiling and he leaned in for a kiss. He was going to deepened it when the other pulled away.

"What?" the blonde growled disappointed. The black haired boy smiled seeing his boyfriend like this. "We're in the library" he pointed out.

"So?" asked a frustrated Draco, while he was trying to kiss the other again. Harry dodged him and said "So anyone can see us!" he explained.

"Maybe they could learn something then!" the blonde exclaimed exausted, Harry laughed a little.

"Maybe, but I don't think professor McGonagol would be happy to see us" he joked, finally Draco sighed wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"So where can we go?" he asked defeated.

"Room of requirement?" the other suggested, the blonde beamed.

"That's really a good idea, why I haven't that myself?" he asked to no one in particular

"If you have what would I be there for?" Harry replied and took his hand leading him out of the library.

They almost rushed out and they didn't see Ron Weasley looking at them with tears in his eyes.

A/N: I've fixed the colour of Draco's eyes, sorry for the mistake! Anyway continue reviewing and I will apdate soon!


	2. room of requirement

Rated: M

Reviews: Yes, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

They almost ran to the room of requirement and inside of it they found a king size bed waiting for them. Harry reached it and laid down while Draco closed the door, he followed him quickly and placed himself on top of the other boy.

"Now can I kiss you without other complications, Potter?" the blonde asked lowering down. His boyfriend smiled.

"You can do a lot more than that" Harry flirted, Draco didn't let him say it twice and he attacked his lips hungryly. Their tongues quickly started to fight and their hands to explore every inch of each others bodies. After less than ten minute of making out Harry broke the kiss.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed looking at the guy on him.

"What, now?" Draco growled in frustration, the black haired only pointed to the other's pants to make him see what had already grown between his legs.

"So?" the blonde asked.

"How could you be that hard, we're only here from barely ten minutes!" the other asked back.

"I don't know, but when it comes to you I get immediately turned on, so do you want to do something about it or not?" Harry flipped their position so he was on top now, Draco grinned while the other was lowering his pants. He arrived to the boxers and took them off also, then he closed the space between them so that his head was inches a part from the blonde's, who closed his eyes waiting to be kissed, but instead of feeling Harry's lips on their own it felt them on the tip of his cock and he gasped opening his eyes.

"Harry..." he moaned and the other started to lick his most sensitive area taking more of his lenght inside of his mouth.

"Ohhh...Harry...more" was the only words Draco managed to moan and he grabbed the other's head in his hands forcing him more closer to him. Harry twirled his tongue and licked so that Draco was reaching his climax. The black haired felt the other grabbing hard on the covers and tensing his muscles.

"Harry...Ohhh...I'm almost...ohhhh...there" Draco moaned again, just before cumming in the other's mouth. Harry licked all the liquid and then he came up so that he could look in his lover's eyes. He could saw lust and desire and also the pleasure that was slowly fading away.

"Wow Potter, I didn't know you were so good in bed!" Draco exclaimed when he finished to savour the pleasure for the perfect job Harry had just done.

"I can do better!" Harry flirted and he kissed the other softly.

"I can't wait to see the better!" the blonde said grinning.

"I know, but now I have to go" Harry stated, he was leaving the bed when the other grabbed his wrist.

"Now that there was your turn to judge my skills?" he asked puoting a little.

"Maybe I can stay for a little while" Harry said smiling.


	3. bathroom

Rated: M

Reviews: Yes, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

After another half an hour Harry ran out of the room of requirement, his cheeks still red and his clothes so messed up that if anyone had seen him would have known what he had just done, luckily it was dark and no one saw him. He arrived in his dorm and he went to bed, his dreams filled with all the emotions he had just experienced.

He woke up the next morning and the first thing he noticed was that Ron wasn't in his bed. He stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready and go find his best friend, but he found him already in there.

"Good morning Ron, you're early for once in your life" he joked walking closer to him. Ron didn't say anything.

"Ron are you ok?" Harry asked, lifting an eyebrow and looking intensly at him.

"Ok?! Do you even dare to ask me that question?!" he exclaimed, his face turning red and his eyes filling with tears "I'm not ok Harry, I'm not ok at all!" he almost yelled.

"What happened?" the other asked since he didn't understand his friend's reaction.

"You know what happened Harry, you...you're with Malfoy!" this time he was really shouting from the top of his lungs and Harry feared that everyone at school had heard him. He shut him by placing an hand on his mouth.

"Shhhh" he said "Nobody knows"

"I bet on it, you're ashamed of him!" Ron stated, immediately the other slapped him on the cheek.

"Don't you dare talking about him like that!" he said firmly.

"I can't talk about him like that?! Harry are you listening to what you said? He is Malfoy, he is evil!" the other replied while tears started to run down his cheek.

"He isn't! If you know him better he..." Ron cut him off

"You aren't supposed to know him better, you're supposed to know me better, you're supposed to be my boyfriend, not his!" the redhead exclaimed, only in that moment he understood what he had said, he blushed deeply and ran out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Harry standing there.

"So Draco was right..." Harry mumbled to himself, he couldn't believe it, how could he be so blind? He asked himself. He got ready quickly and he went out of the bathroom, he need to find Hermione and try to figure out everything. He decided to leave Ron some time to think before talk with him, after all he didn't even wanted so much to talk to him after their last conversation.


	4. talking to Hermione

Rated: M

Reviews: Yes, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

He found Hermione in the great hall.

"Hi" he greeted seating next to her.

"Hi" she replied "Have you seen Ron? He's not here and he never misses breakfast" she asked.

"Actually I saw him and I don't think he will come here today" he said weakily feeling a little guilty

"What are you talking about?" The girl asked again curious

"Can we go in a more quite place please?" He almost pleaded. They went to the prefect's bathroom that was luckily empty.

"So can you tell me what's wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked

"He...he saw me and Draco last night..." Harry admitted.

"So what?" the girl asked not understanding what her best friend was trying to say.

"We were kissing..." he almost whispered, Hermione's eyes widened

"He jumped onto you? He really is a..." Harry cut her off

"He didn't, we're together!" he exclaimed and the girl understood.

"You're with Malfoy?!" she stated in disbelief

"Yes" the boy replied

"And Ron saw you two?" she asked, Harry nodded "So no doubts why he had freaked out" she added

"Right, I kinda understood why he did that when he said that he was supposed to be my boyfriend" Harry stopped realizing what Hermione had just said "Wait, did you know? And how did you know?" he asked in disbelief

"It was so obvious!" she exclaimed "He kept staring at you all the time, only you were too focused on school and your fight against the evil to notice."

"Ok, I get it, I didn't see what was in front of me. So what am I supposed to do? I love Draco, not Ron" he continued.

"Ok, that's a little unexpected, I thought you two will end up together some time in the future, but are you sure that Malfoy is the right guy? I mean, he was your worst enemy" she stated concerned.

"Don't worry, he is changed and he loves me too, the only problem here is Ron" he said lookig sad

"Ok, I'll try to talk to him ok?" Hermione concluded

"Thanks Hermione" Harry thanked and he walked to his first class when he felt two hands grabbing his waist and dragging him in an empty classroom.

"Miss me?" Draco whispered in his ear when the door was closed, a smile appeared on Harry's face.

"Actually yes" he said sadly, the other noticed and changed from the flirting mood to a concerned good boyfriend mood. He cupped the other's cheeks in his hands and looked in his eyes.

"What happened Harry?" he asked softly

"Ron" the boy simply answered "He had freaked out because he saw us yesterday" he added.

"I'm so sorry, I hope everything will be allright" Malfoy stated and Harry looked at him with all the love he had.

"Kiss me" he ordered

"But..." the blonde was shut from a pair of lips on his own. Harry's tongue quickly found his way in the other's mouth and Draco couldn't help but moan. They parted and he said "Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, I want it more than ever" Harry replied and he placed his boyfriend on the floor. He resumed to kiss him and in the meantime he opened his shirt and took off his tie. Draco was becoming more turned on every kiss, he could feel the want in his lover's lips. Harry started to kiss his exposed chest and that made the blonde moan louder. Finally the dark haired boy arrived to the other's pants and took them off, showing a really big erection that was hiding under them. Draco was kissing the other's neck while Harry stood up and positioned himself so that he could rode the other as he wanted. Malfoy pushed his cock inside of him slowly, he didn't want to hurt the other but suddenly Harry pushed him more against it causing both of them to moan louder.

"Draco you're sohhh...huge" the dark haired almost yelled

"You're so tigh Ohhhhh" Draco replied. Then Harry started to move up and down faster and faster, the rythm was driving both of them crazy, their body loose every link with the reality and they found themselves in heaven together after only fifteen minutes. When they came back Harry rolled on the blonde's side.

"Thanks Draco" he whispered still out of breath

"Don't worry, but why did you do that, not that I'm complaining, but you seemed so sad..." the other cut him off

"I really nedded to get rid of some tension and I couldn't think about a better way" Harry explained, the other smiled and hugged him.


	5. everyone knows

Rated: M

Reviews: Yes, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

In the afternoon Harry returned in the common room and he noticed that all the other students were looking at him and whispering to each other. He thought that Rita Skeeter had to have written another of her stupid articles and everything would be over soon, like always, then he saw Hermione in a corner and he seated near her.

"Hi" he greeted, the girl lifted her head from the book she was reading and looked surprised at him.

"Harry! Right, I was looking for you before but I couldn't find you" she said and she seemed really nervous.

"What's wrong Hermione?" the boy asked "Why are they staring at me?" he continued pointing the other kids in the common room.

"You don't know yet?" she asked worryed

"Know what?" he asked, he was starting to become worried to.

"They know" she simply said

"They know what?" he asked again

"You know, about you and..." she blushed and someone cut her off.

"So Harry, how's your boyfriend?" Seamus asked passing near the two with a group of other guys. They looked at Harry and then laughed going away.

"I get it!" Harry stated coldly.

"I didn't tell them Harry, I swear!" Haermione exclaimed "Ron told that to the entire school, when I tryed to talk to him he freaked out more and...we end up like this" she explained looking to the others, she was really sorry, Harry knew that but in that moment he was really pissed off.

"I should go" he said coldly and he went out of the common room. He had to find Draco, he didn't even want to think about what he will react when he will know. Lucklily he found him in the dungeons.

"Hi Draco" he greeted with a really sad voice.

"Hi Harry, that stupid Weasley boy had done something else, I will beat him down if..." Harry stopped him.

"Actually he did..." he said

"Then I'm going to kick his freckled ass" the other exclaimed but the dark haired boy grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"No, listen" he almost yelled "He told about us to the entire school" Draco's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Ok, now I'm really going to kill him." he stated angryly.

"Draco! I really appreciated that, but maybe we should find a better way to react to that" he said, Malfoy was stunned.

"You don't want to do anything?" he asked surprised.

"No...I don't know...maybe, but not right now" the other answered uncertain of his words.

"Ok, but only because it's you" Draco finally agreeded and he gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.


	6. confrontation

Rated: M

Reviews: Yes, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

After dinner Draco was really pissed, everyone of his ex friends had made fun of him for the entire meal and even Crabble and Goyle didn' respect him anymore only because he was dating Harry Potter. He was returning to his dorm when he met Ron. The blonde knew that his boyfriend didn't want him to do anything but he couldn't help it, after everything that he had beared at the dinner table he couldn't not take that chance.

"Look who's here, the boy who is jealous!" he yelled looking at the redhead. Ron turned around and saw Malfoy.

"Hi fag! How's your boyfriend?" he asked joking. Draco came closer and grabbed the other's shirt thightly.

"At least I have a boyfriend and I'm not the one who is jealous and out my best friend also known as my secret crush to the entire school!" he said angryly, only thinking about Harry he managed to not hit Ron.

"I'm not jealous!" the other replied, but both of them knew that it was a lie.

"Right!" Draco exclaimed looking the other in the eyes "But you want Harry as your boyfriend, you said it to him" he explained.

"That's not..." the blonde cut him off.

"I have a news for you Weasley: he loves me, loves loves, the real kind of love and I love him back. And you, you were his friend, but then, as always, you messed up everything and now the only thing that he feels for you is pity." Ron'eyes were filling with tears, he really didn't want to hear those worlds from Draco. He didn't say anything, he only broke free and ran away, leaving a satisfied Draco behind him. The slytherin returned to his dorm and fall immeidately asleep.

In the meantime Ron arrived at the gryffindor common room still crying, he did everything to hide his tears but Harry noticed.

"Ron! What happened?" he asked when he saw his friend, but the other only rushed in the dorm. Harry followed him.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked again.

"Like you care!" Ron yelled collapsing on his bed with his head in his hands. Harry came closer.

"Ron I care!" he exclaimed the redhead lifted his head and looked at him.

"After what I have done?" he asked weakily, the other nodded and placed one hand on his.

"You're my best friend, you're a jerk sometimes but I think I can bear that!" Harry joked gainig a laugh from his friend.

"I'm really sorry Harry, but when I saw you and Malfoy...and then when you told me that you were in love with him...I felt so bad..."

"I'm sorry Ron but I can't change who I love." the dark haired said

"I know, I only need time and I'll move on" he stated.

"So why are you crying?" the other asked again.

"Malfoy" Ron answered before starting to cry again.

"I'll talk to him, I want that my boyfriend and my best friend get along. Can you give it a shot?" he asked softly. Ron nodded.

"I think I can, but now it's better if I get some rest." he said and Harry returned to the common room. Even if at first the gryffindors haven't take the news of him and Malfoy so well, they were starting to understand it and they weren't as mean as the slytherins.


	7. talking to Draco

Rated: M

Reviews: Yes, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The next morning Draco was walking in the hall when he felt someone grabbing his arm and gragging him in an empty class. Only after the other closed the door he could see who it was: his boyfriend. The blonde smiled.

"I have to reckon that you really missed me last night" he joked, Harry came closer, but he didn't seem in the right mood for flirting.

"Actually...no" he exclaimed.

"What?...Why?" Draco said looking at him stunned

"Why? I give you an hint: Ron Weasley!" he almost yelled.

"What did he do this time?" the other asked getting angry.

"Nothing! But it seems that someone else didn't" Harry explained and finally his boyfriend understood what he was talking about.

"I didn't do anything to that little jerk!" he excused himself.

"Oh, really? So why yesterday he returned to the common room crying?" Harry asked.

"Because...because I said to him that you love me and he couldn't accept it, I guess" Draco answered, the other didn't seem so convinced "Really Harry, I didn't touch him only because of what do you say!" he added and then Harry started to believe him.

"Really?" he asked again, he was a little less angry than before.

"Really, I swear!" Draco concluded.

"Ok, so he only has to understand that we love each other" Harry said "And then maybe you two will get along" he suggested, Draco's eyes widened.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Come on Draco, you're my boyfriend and he is my best friend, you'll have to get along some time in the future!" he stated, the blonde didn't seem so convinced.

"But he's a Weasley" he complained, the dark haired boy stepped closer and placed his arms around the other's waist. Then Harry leaned closer and gave his boyfriend a slow kiss on the lips.

"But you can try" he whispered looking in those grey eyes. Draco growled something that wasn't comprehensible, so the other kissed him again, deeply this time. "For me" he almost begged.

"Fine!" Draco finally said "But I can't garentee anything!" he concluded.


	8. Hogsmade trip

Rated: M

Reviews: Yes, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The next week end there were an Hogsmade trip so Harry tought that it was time for the two most important men of his life to bound a little. He went to the great hall for breakfast when he met Draco.

"Hi handsome" the blonde greeted

"Hi" Harry greeted back.

"So are we really going to Hogsmade?" he asked coming closer to his boyfriend and placing an hand on his shoulders.

"Yes, why?" the dark haired boy exclaimed.

"Because..." Draco started to play with Harry's hairs. "Maybe if everybody goes away we can do something alone..." he flirted. That was really tempting for Harry but he had to resist.

"No, we will go and you will get along with Ron!" he ordered "But this evening we can do whatever we want" he suggested going away to reach his best friends. Malfoy stayed some seconds in the corridor a goofy and dreamy expression on his face.

At the gryffindor table Hermione and Ron greeted him.

"So we're going to Hogsmade today?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and Draco will be with us" Harry added "Hermione, do you want to join us?" he asked.

"Actually I think I have some shopping to do with Ginny" she excused herself and blushed a little.

"Ok, but I hope you will get along with him too" the dark haired boy said.

That afternoon Ron and Harry were at Diagon Alley waiting for Draco.

"Again, why am I doing this?" Ron asked Harry for the millionth time that day.

"Because I want you and Draco to get along." he answered simply.

"Ok, but I warn you, if you two started some lovebirds action I'm going to throw up and leave you two alone" he stated. In that moment someone wrapped his hands around Harry's chest from behind.

"Hi, hon" Draco greeted kissing his boyfriend's neck.

"Hi" he said and he moved away from him.

"What?" Malfoy asked disappointed. Harry only looked at Ron and Draco did the same.

"Ouch, hi Weasley" he greeted "What are we gonna do now?" he asked taking Harry's hand and starting to walk with him.

"That will be a really long afternoon" Ron whispered more to himself that to the others.


	9. afternoon with Ron

Rated: T 

Reviews: Yes, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: thanks to my beta Y-Kat

After some time the trio entered in the Three Broomsticks, Harry and Draco took the seats while Ron ordered three butterbeers. When the Weasley arrived to the table Malfoy was kissing his boyfriend passionately and the other didn't seem to mind at all. Ron, his cheeks red as his hair, coughed to made his presence known. Harry broke the kiss and blushed.

"Sorry, Ron, we were a little caught in the moment." He apologized, the blonde was only grinning until Harry gave him a kick behind the table making him jump from his seat.

"Ouch…yeah, we're sorry, Weasley." He said coldly. Then the drinks arrived and they forget that akward situation.

"I really needed something to warm me up a little" the dark haired boy exclaimed after the first sip.

"You only have to ask" Draco replied placing his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Actually he was referring to the butterbeer" Ron explained firmly looking coldly at Malfoy, the blonde was going to say something when someone behind them spoke.

"Hi guys!" Neville greeted after entering in the room.

"Hi, Neville" Harry and Ron replied, the boy walked closer to them.

"Can I sit with you guys?" he asked politely.

"Yeah" Ron exclaimed "I didn't think you wanted to talk to us again" he continued while the other took the chair near him.

"Why?" Neville asked confused, looking at the three boys in front of him.

"Because of everything that had happened lately…I mean, you know that me and Draco, we're…a couple" Harry explained, he was happy to be able to be open about his relationship with Draco, but he was also still a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I heard it, so what's wrong with that?" the other asked calmly.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised" Ron stated.

"Actually it doesn't bother me at all, because I'm in the same boat" Neville confessed blushing.

"You mean that…" Ron couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah, but only Luna and few other people know" Neville explained.

"Well, I have never thought I could say something like that, but Longbottom you have been brave today" Draco spoke for the first time since the fourth guy arrived.

"Thanks, Draco" Neville replied akwardly, he wasn't used to Draco talking to him like that.

"I have never thought that you liked guys" Ron stated surprised.

"Well now you know" Neville said with a confidence that no one had seen in him before and only Draco noticed that maybe he was even flirting, just a little.


	10. avada kedavra

Rated: T

Reviews: Yes, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: so someone said that something had to happen in this fic so I followed his advice, but that's the last chapter, it's not beta'd so I hope I didn't make so much mistakes, enjoy.

That evening Harry and Draco had a date in the room of requirement and Ron knew it because the blonde boy had mentioned it like a millionth times that afternoon. So the Weasley decided that an afternnon was all he could stand, he had to do something. He went out before his friend and arrived in the room before him sure to met Draco there.

"Hey you" Draco greeted when he entered in the room, obviously he hadn't seen him and he tought he was his boyfriend.

"Hi Draco" Ron replied coldly, hearing a not so familiar voice the blonde turned and looked at the red head.

"What are you doing here Weasley? I have seen you enough for today" he joked, Ron didn't say anything, he only came closer looking at the other guy with a death glare.

"I knew it! You like to watch, am I right?" Malfoy asked moking the other guy again, that time Ron couldn't just let it slip, he quickly moved forward and took Draco from his shoulders.

"You won't do anything with Harry!" he ordered, his nose almost touching Draco's and his face red with anger.

"I think Harry will disagree with you redhead!" the blonde said smiling, hearing that the other pinned him against the wall making him hit it harder.

"We will see" Ron had the time to say before the door shut open again, this time it was Harry.

"What's happening here?" he asked concerned and coming closer quickly.

"Nothing, you're best friend, that is not in love with you, is ordering me to stay away from you" Draco explained trying to break free from the other's grip, but Ron didn't let him go. Harry listened and then looked at him.

"Ron!? I thought that we have cleared everything this afternoon" he stated in shock. Ron let go Draco, the blonde immediately stepped away from him and came near his boyfriend.

"You thought that everything was fine Harry?!" the redhead almost yelled. "I love you Harry and seeing you with him..." Ron seemed at the verge of tears "It broke my heart and I tryed to get used to it, Harry, I really tryed, but the truth is: I can't." He explained lowering his head to look at the floor. "I can't stand you two together" he almost whispered.

"Ron, take your time..." Harry tryed but his best friend cut him off.

"Harry you don't understand, it's like this costant pain in my chest and it hurts more than anything else..." he said looking at the two with sad and angry eyes. "And that's why I have to do this"

"What? Ron what are you going to..." Harry started but he was stopped by Ron that lifted his wand and pointed it to Draco.

"Avada..." he started.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco's voice yelled before the other could finish, there had been a flash of green light and then Ron's dead body fell onto the ground. Harry immediately ran to him and knelt down.

"Ron...Ron" he called but no one answered, Harry's tears fell down his cheeks and then on Ron's face.

"Harry I'm sorry, he was going to kill..." Draco tryed to excuse himself, but Harry didn't let him finish.

"No Draco! You killed him! You killed my best friend!" He stated.

"He was going to kill me!" the blonde replied, Harry turned to face him and looked at him with disgust.

"He could never do a thing like that, he would have never finished the spell..." he wiped away the tears "If you just knew him a little more you would have known." Harry took Ron's body and walked to the door.

"Draco Malfoy you escaped death tonight, but you're dead to me" he said and he closed the door behind him.

END

A/N: Don't hate me for killing Ron...


End file.
